


My Friends, Our Friends

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Language, Like one cuss word, Suggestive Themes, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: The girls comfort their ladies with a double movie night date.
Relationships: Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen, Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	My Friends, Our Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is old as heck and I guess I never realized it was just sitting in my docs, so I'm gonna share this crack fic. Idek where I was going with this.

Both women had been watching the championship in the lounge area of the base, mainly because their girlfriends were competing as defenders, but when they witnessed both “deaths” they knew they’d have to be there for comfort and emotional support.

Ash fixed the cap on her head as she sat next to Valkyrie who was messing with one of her cameras as they waited for the final round to begin. Both of their teams had been kicked out during the first few matches, Ash suffering a loss against Valkyrie’s team just days before.

“Do you think Taina will be okay,” Ash asked just as the defenders took their places on the map. It was the preparation phase and they had forty seconds to lockdown whatever they could to keep attackers off of the bombsites.

“I think so. Why do you ask?”

Valkyrie watched Caveira’s form move across the television as she passed one of the large bulletproof windows on the second floor. She was going to roam around the ground floor in hopes of getting an interrogation, if not, a kill.

“Elena was telling me that Taina seemed...off lately.”

“I think she’s just worried about losing. They’ve come so far, and losing this round would pretty much be a big fuck you, you know?” Valkyrie set her camera down and turned her attention to the television. So far the attackers, minus Hibana and Thatcher, had already gotten into the building and took Mozzie out first.

Doc quickly rushed by his side and dragged the older man to safety a few rooms over. Before he could pick the Australian man up, a flash caught them off guard.

_ Three defenders remaining. _

“They're starting off terribly.”

Ash nodded in agreement as the camera changed to reveal Dokkaebi and Sledge in the garage with Mira shooting from the hole in the wall adjacent to them. She was watching them from behind her mirror, raising a brow when she saw Dokkaebi running away. It was just her and Sledge, yet she had to play it safe lest he kill her off. At least, that’s what she assumed until she saw a grenade thrown her direction, landing directly between her feet.  _ “Mierda!” _

The Israeli woman pressed a hand to her face and sighed aloud. Mira was smart, they all knew that, which is why she was confused by her girlfriend’s actions prior to her falling.

“They definitely aren’t doing well,” Valkyrie repeated. She perked up in her seat when one of the cameras zoomed in on Caveira and Thatcher fighting one another in the kitchen area. She silently cheered on her partner, smiling when the Brazilian operator used Thatcher's height against him, climbing him like a koala, and using her weight to bring him down against her on the counter. She wrapped one leg tight around his neck while she pulled his free arm against her chest. It wasn’t enough to kill him, but she was hoping to make it hurt long enough until he confessed his teammate’s locations.

Unfortunately for her, Dokkaebi ran in. “Hey, Cav,” was all she heard before heat blossomed along her forehead. She’d been shot and now her body laid lifeless on the table, underneath Thatcher.

_ Only one defender remaining. _

Valkyrie cursed and pressed her lips into a tight line. Things weren’t looking good for defenders, and they desperately hoped Pulse could clutch the round and win the match.

Unfortunately, Pulse hesitated when it came to taking out Hibana, which cost them the match.

Meanwhile, Mira couldn’t bear the loss, yet she knew Caveira wasn’t doing any better than she was. “Hey, let’s go talk to Six. Maybe we can have a movie night with the girls later on.”

“Sure. Thank you, Elena. You did good out there.”

“You too, Tai. I’ll see you in the locker rooms.”

Caveira watched Mira cross the field and sighed when she heard the cheers from the crowd. It was time to walk away with her head held high.

When she returned to the locker rooms, she quickly washed the paint off of her face and stared at herself in the mirror, frowning when she noticed the red in her eye. It seemed that Dokkaebi’s shot on her forehead not only cut her skin, but it made her face swell underneath. There was a bit of blood above her eyebrow, but it wasn’t something she’d worry about right away. For now, she joined Harry and the camera crew for a small interview.

While Caveira and Mira were answering questions, Ash and Valkyrie were still sitting in the lounge, patiently waiting for their girlfriends to return. Mira had texted Ash that they’d definitely need a night in after the loss, and as soon as she read the message, Ash told the American operator to order pizza and choose a movie to watch that night. That they would meet in the lounge room to spend the night.

Valkyrie got right to it, calling in an order for delivery that evening, and selecting a few movies to watch while they ate it. Now, they’d wait.

It was almost an hour later when Mira and Caveira appeared on the couch beside their girls, both with bandages somewhere on their person. Caveira’s was on her forehead and Mira had a few on her legs. As soon as they saw their partners they immediately dropped into their embraces and curled up in their laps. All four women stayed silent for a few moments, or until Ash spoke up.

“Alright, I’m going to go change and by the time I return the pizza should be here and it should be the perfect time to start the movie.” Ash clapped her hands and carefully stood with Mira in her arms. She shifted the way she was carrying Mira so that it was bridal style before she walked out of the lounge, leaving the other two on the sofa.

Caveira moved to straddle Valkyrie’s lap, wrapping her arms around the older woman’s neck. “I am more than positive they’re going to do more than just change. Maybe you and I can get out of here too.” She looked up at her girlfriend, gently running her fingers through blonde strands of hair. She was debating on whether or not she wanted to kiss her now or wait until they were in the privacy of a room. She opted to just pull her forward and press their lips together.

Valkyrie closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss, tightening her hold around the younger woman’s waist. They stayed like that for a few moments until someone walking into the lounge forced them apart. Caveira quickly climbed off of her girlfriend and walked away when she saw who it was.

“Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something?” Mozzie asked quietly as he paused near the couch.

Valkyrie cleared her throat and shook her head. “We were just on our way. Hey, you did good out there. I apologize if Tai snapped at any of you.”

“No, no. It’s fine. That’s just how she is. Uh, have a g’day, mate.” He nodded at her and left the lounge in favor of the kitchen.

* * *

Meghan ran a hand through her hair as she walked through the halls of the base. It was about time for the pizza to arrive, so she volunteered to leave the comfort of her girlfriend’s embrace to pick up the pizza from the lobby area where the pizza man left it with Harry. They had paid for the food in advance, and that was more of a security thing.

“Thanks, Six.”

“You are very welcome, Castellano. Have a good night.”   


“You too,” she responded before taking the box back to the lounge. When she returned she set the box on the coffee table and grabbed a few slices to put on a plate for Mira and Ash, and some for her and Caveira.

“Alright, Jordan,” Ash started. “What movie are we watching?”

“Fifty Shades.”

Mira raised her brow in surprise, but didn’t say anything. If she were honest, she quite enjoyed the Fifty Shades franchise. She had all movies on disc and all of the books tucked away in a box somewhere safe. Of course Ash knew about it. She had to get inspiration from somewhere.

“I bet you use the books as an instruction manual on Eliza, don’t you,” Caveira spoke up from her spot on the couch. Her back was against the arm of it, and her legs draped over her partner’s thighs comfortably. She took a bite out of her pizza and moaned at its deliciousness. “Babe, you always grab the best pizza. I love you.”

“You guys go be gay somewhere else, as for instruction manuals, maybe I do. You could spice things up in the bedroom if you just broaden your interests.” Mira shrugged and took a swig of beer, smacking her lips dramatically. “Best thing we’ve ever tried was-”   


  
“Ah! Babababa nope, we do not want to know!”

“I’m just gonna say whips are  _ really  _ nice.”

Caveira looked over at Mira, who stared back nervously. “You have ten seconds before I strip you of your skin.” Mira swallowed hard and set down her beer. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

Before anyone could blink, Mira was hopping out of Ash’s lap and making a run for the kitchen, Caveira right on her heels.

It was going to be a very, very long night.


End file.
